


It was then that I knew

by Byunomatopoeia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #Chanbaek #SMUT #Fanfic, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunomatopoeia/pseuds/Byunomatopoeia
Summary: The UwU option (from the sns au) leads to the pagdidilig matapos ang ilang linggong pangungulila. Emz. Belated, "putukan na!"And just like that, after another encounter with Gab's past, Chao remembers why he wants to keep him around - why his feelings should be stronger than the doubts and why choosing to set his pride aside would be better for both of them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It was then that I knew

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who chose uWu sa poll haha hello! Thanks for still supporting this au. Some ayuda for you. 👉👈 enjooyy 🥺

Chao led him sa kotse nya and once settled, he started to speak. "I went home to see dad. Siguro nabanggit na ni Seth sa'yo. He was the last person I called." To which Gab nodded. "Alam ko ring you knew about my issues with them, pero before I tell you what happened, I just want to say... I'm sorry."

"No, Chanyeol ako yung dapat magso-"

"Let me finish, Baekhyun", mahinahong sabi ni Chao while he reaches for Baekhyun's face. "I'm sorry. I actively waited kasi gusto kong makapag-isip ka nang maigi about your feelings for me, until I made a wrong assumption na binalikan mo si Yixing. I was frustrated, not to mention, angry, kasi you always give him a chance - something na alam kong mas deserve ko," Chao brushes his thumb on Gab's cheek as his tears fall.

"I threw fit, baka kasi sakaling kung idedefame ako ng media, siraan ng fans, or be in chaos, madistract ako from that frustration, pero lalo lang akong nalost. Then I ran into Yixing the other day, and guess what, he's with Juni again." He scoffed.

"That son of a bitch. Naisip ko lang when I saw him, if he really got back together with you and with Juni, too, then there's more reason for me to go back to you and protect you." He planted a light kiss on Gab's forehead.

"Di mo deserve gaguhin, Gab. Ang tagal bago mo buuin yung sarili mo ulit tapos gagaguhin ka lang?"

Lalo namang naiyak si Gab. He couldn't take it and threw himself into Chao's embrace. Mas lumakas ang iyak nya habang tinanggap naman sya ni Chao sa mga bisig nya at nagpatuloy, "Well let's just say the recent encounter ended my tantrums." Gab felt him smile on his hair. "I'm so sorry for worrying you, Gab.I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Baekhyun withdrew and looked at him, "What did you just say?"

Chao stroked Baekhyun's face and again said, "I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gab cupped the taller's face and kissed him gently on his lips, "I love you, too, Chao."

Mariin ang sukling mga halik ni Chao, bakas ang pananabik sa mga labing matagal mula noong huling nyang makadaupan. Nagulat naman syang, buhos buhos rin ni Gab ang siniil na nararamdaman nya para sa binata. Patuloy rin sya sa paghalik, hanggang sa ipasok na ni Chao ang dila nito dahilan para lumalim ang mga halik at mas maging agresibo ang bawat kilos. Both of them moved closer to each other, hanggang sa Chao led them to the backseat. Gab absentmindedly follow at dito nila itinuloy ang nasimulan.

Gab reached for Chao's neck, while the latter's hand is quick to pick the buttons of the former's polo. Yung una, sumunod ang pangalawa, pangatlo, pang-apat hanggang sa mabuksan nyang tuluyan ang polo nito, exposing his fair, silky, torso. Chao aptly withdrew to savor the view, and moved closer to again claim Gab's lips, his kisses going down from his lips, chin, the side of his neck, down to the corners of his clavicle.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this." Chao said in between their kisses. Before he could even go down to his chest, he bit at the side of his collarbone, dahilan para mapaungol nang bahagya si Gab.

Gab's moan sent all kinds of current to Chao's spine, bago sa pandinig, lahat ng simulations sa isip noong una, pangalawa at pangatlong beses nyang nahalikan si Gab, totoo na, and it's driving him crazy. Patuloy ang palitan ng laway, makalat, subalit iisa ang patutunguhan ng bawat kilos --

"Chao," Baekhyun gasped his name nang maramdaman nya ang paninigas ng alaga ni Chao na ngayo'y nakapatong na sa kanya.

Chanyeol hummed in response as he licks the tip of Baekhyun's hardening nipples. He's sucking the right one, while the pointer and thumb of his left tugged the other, repeatedly encircling around it, dahilan para lumiyad si Gab habang malakas na umuungol. Mainit, basa, at makalat ang bibig na ngayo'y nasa dibdib ni Gab, pero mas nag-iinit ang hita nya dahil sa namumukol na tite sa loob ng pantalon ni Chao na ramdam nyang gusto nang kumawala sa pagitan ng mga hita nya.

"A-are we doing it h-here?" Sabi ni Gab habang patuloy na nilalaro ni Chao ang magkabilang utong nya gamit ang parehong dila at mga daliri nya.

Chao aptly withdrew, "We don't have to if you don't want to", he said still chasing his breath, "I could stop-"

"No, please, p-lease." Gab said momentarily lifting his upperbody. "Please, do it."

"Anong gusto mong mangyari tonight, Baekhyun?" Ngayon lang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Gab makita ang ekspresyon ni Chao, and he sees him smirking, "tell me."

Fuck it. I'm doing it.

Instead of giving him an answer, gumapang pabalik si Gab dahilan para mapahiga si Chao. He gave him one deep kiss, lightly biting the taller's lower lip, na ikinagulat naman ng binat. Lalo naman syang nagulat when the smaller now on top of him said, "This", then cupping Chao's aroused, and still clothed member.

Madali nyang napalaya ang nakatayo nang tite ni Chao and holy guacamole, alam nyang Chao always had the daks chakra, pero iba pala talaga kapag hawak mo na ang baton. Gab did not waste any more second, and lowered down to lick the tip of Chao's veiny cock. Sabik, pero kita sa marahang pagsalitan ng pagdila at pagsalsal ni Baekhyun sa tite ni Chao na he's making the experience worthwhile. Chao lets out of his raspy groans while Baekhyun's head bobs up and down as he sucks.

"Isubo mo na nang buo yan," Chao's thrusts lightly, pero para kay Gab konting bayo pa sa bibig nya eh baka abutin na ang lalamunan nya. He kept on sucking, "G-Gab, ahh tangina, come on now," Chao's thrusts are getting harder kaya naman wala na ring pag-aalinlangang sinubo ni Gab nang buo ang tite ni Chao. He thrusted even harder, tuloy ang pagbayo, at kahit maduwal duwal pa'y tuloy ang pagsubo ni Gab.

"Ahh, tangina, Gab! ang init ng bibig mo," lalong ginanahan si Chao bumayo pataas habang nakasandal na sya at nakaibabaw si Gab sa tite nya. "B-aby, faster, I'm coming" tila switch sa bagong skill, pagkarinig nito'y lalong binilisan ni Gab ang pagsubo at pagsalsal kay Chao at maya maya rin ay nilabasan na ito sa bibig ng binata.

Chao grabbed Gab gently by his hair only to see him swallow his cum full, his eyes drowsy, and the sides of his mouth, messy.

He leaned in to give the smaller a torrid kiss, pasok pasok ang dila sa bibig ni Gab, his taste still in his tongue.

Bahagya nyang binuhat pataas si Gab para iupo sa backseat on the same level as him, this time, sya naman ang humila sa pambaba ng binata. As expected, tigas na tigas na rin si Gab, at lalo namang naengganyo si Chao to kiss every part below his pelvis - sa inner thighs, and that spot beside his penis. Itinaas nya ang kanang hita ni Baekhyun, sinandal sa car seat, exposing Gab's pinkish, wet hole. Tangina. Hindi na nagpatumpik tumpik pa si Chao at kaagad nya namang dinilaan at kinain ang butas nito.

As his tongue wets the already wet spot, Gab lets out of countless, staggered moans na lalong nagpatigas kay Chao.

"Tangina, I never thought ganito ka kaingay, Baekhyun. Dila ko pa lang, hinang hina ka na, pano pa kung ipasok ko na tong tite ko dyan,"

Bastos ang bibig ng putangina. Hindi magkaintindihan sa pagliyad si Gab dahil sinalit salitan na rin ni Chao ng dila at daliri nya ang butas ni Baekhyun. Pagtapos ng dila, daliri naman. Dila, daliri. Dila, daliri. Isa, dalawang dalìri, in and out, at nang maipasok na ang ikatlong daliri nito, Chao finally preps his dick, his already wet hands stroking it one last time, bago dahan dahang ipasok kay Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh! Chany-" hindi na naituloy ni Baekhyun as the taller covers his mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want to attract an audience, do we? O gusto mong may manood satin habang kinakain ng pwet mo tong tite ko?"

Bastos! Tangina, kaya ba baliw na baliw mga babaeng nakakatikim kay Chao, ha?

"Cha-chanyeol, it... it... ahhh!" Gab manages to say kahit nakatakip pa rin ang isang kamay ni Chao sa bibig nya

Hindi na makaisa pa si Baekhyun dahil sa mabilis, mariin at tuloy tuloy na pagbayo ni Chao. "Tangina, Baekhyun ang sikip mo," he said as his thrusts went faster. Baekhyun's toes curl at the impact, tangina parang aabot sa kalamnan nya, hindi sya magkaintindihan san pa papaling. Bukod sa masikip na backseat eh, his right thigh is completely pinned against the rest of the backseat, paniguradong papasa sa higpit ng hawak ni Chao, and he can only move so little dahil sa bigat at laki ni Chao.

Napansin ni Chao ang struggle ni Baekhyun to move which made him move slower and loosen his grip kaya mas marahan nyang inilabas pasok ang tite nya. Malalim pa rin, pero slower, his cock went in, and out... in and then out. More times in, and out, and while doing it, his hands are now carressing his cheek, and as he slowly thrusts, he whispers, "I love you, Baekhyun, tangina."

Baekhyun lifts both his hands habang marahan parin syang kinakantot ni Chao, "I- I love you." His hands touched Chao's lips and the taller lowered to kiss him again. Habang patuloy syang bumabayo nang mariin, mabagal at malalim, he repeats, "tangina, mahal kita, Chao, pero please. P-please."

"Please what?"

"Faster, baby, come on." Gab said, his frail remark oh so satisfying to Chao's ears.

Napaumis naman si Chao, and with that, he lifts the other thigh of Gab, "as you wish, my love."

Mabilis nyang binayo muli ang butas ni Gab, while the smaller himself suppressed his loud moans. "Y-yes, p-putangina, Chao, ahhh!"

Ilang segundo pa'y manginig nginig na tinap ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Chao, at the same time Chao pants his "I'm coming," at matapos ang ilan pang pasok, at ilan pang bayo, walang anu ano ri'y sabay silang nilabasan.

Chao slowly pulled his cock out and Baekhyun drops both his thighs, spreading them open in exhaustion while he continues to pant. As he opened his eyes, Chao's above him, his face soft before he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Let's do that again, more times, shall we?"

Baekhyun nodded, and shortly chuckled.

"I love you." Chao again said before he gave him a peck.

Gab reaches for his face, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> First smut for cb huhu hope you guys liked it 🥺


End file.
